Sunny D
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Sunset has trouble making money in her first days in the human world and thus begins working as a pole dancer. [No Sex] [Pole Dancing] [EQG]


It was rather difficult to make money in the human world, but like Equestria, there was one occupation that would never die. Sunset Shimmer had no job references, history, or official identity whatsoever, but there were always occupations that were willing to overlook "minor" inconveniences as long as she performed well.

Figuratively and literally.

Being a student to Princess Celestia didn't prepare her for the finer points of the sex business, let alone give her the skill set to make a living for herself. Carpet bombing downtown with requests for jobs was the only real way to get a bite, and it was mere luck that she managed to get a nibble on the line.

It was called the Sin Bin and was in one of the certainly less reputable parts of town. It was the first place that offered her somewhat stable pay, and it was near the abandoned warehouse she was living in. She didn't have a place to live, as most places at least tried to check out her background before even letting her even get through the front door. The strawberry blond who didn't exist didn't make for a good credit check.

Sunset could tell before she even walked in the place that she might regret it. Both N's in the neon sign were dead and even the very door smelled like cigarettes and cheap whiskey. She didn't have much grounds to complain \due to the lack of funds, so she hesitantly opened the door.

The Sin Bin wasn't that bad of a place, even if the front made her think she was going to be ending up in several garbage bags. What few patrons were left were laughing in chatting in their seats, most with either a cig or glass of something in their hand. The enterprising individuals had both. There was a singular stage with three poles with the center closest to the crowd, but it was empty. She imagined her shoes would stick to the floor but the place almost shone with its cleanliness. Even the bartender was well groomed and dressed.

The owner was in the back in a scummy office that looked more like a converted closet. He was a sow of a man with a single scar across his chin that drew Sunset's eye just so she didn't have to look at his horrible, oily hair.

' _Were you wounded in a card game gone wrong and nursed back to health on nothing but cold cuts and pasta?'_

Despite the alarm bells already ringing, her interview consisted of three questions: "Do you object to the job description?", "Do you have transport?", and "When can you start?" She started next week.

And like that, Sunset Shimmer became the newest pole dancer at the Sin Bin.

Even she didn't say anything until she was safely back in her ramshackle home. Her first action upon coming back was sit on a wooden crate and stare at the wall for the next thirty minutes. Ever since she left the club's tobacco-tainted air, a single thought had been running through her mind.

' _...That was_ shockingly _easy.'_

She had even managed to pay for a fake driver's license with some stolen money. She didn't like to steal, but between not stealing and not having money to eat, the former seemed less important.

"Fatass didn't even ask for it."

And like that her job began. Sunset all but begged the other dancers to teach her anything they could, all the tricks and dance moves of the trade. Most didn't question her youth, and those that did made the fake license worth the investment. She was given precisely one day of on the job training before she had to shake her money maker on the stage for the first time.

Confidence in herself wasn't something Sunset lacked. Even she knew she was bitchy and crass. That was probably why the owner only asked just enough about her to give her physical description to the cops in the event of her disappearance. Sunset expected the Sin Bin girl to be down on their luck and depressed enough to be one step from obligating the cops to visit the owner for said description. On the contrary, they were quite catty and close knit, with some looking after her almost like a little sister.

A woman by the stage name "Lis" began teaching her some of the more common dance moves. She was very nice to Sunset, who always wondered why someone with a supermodel's physique was working in such a dump. She was doing it for the money, but Lis looked like she could have strung around a harem merely by walking outside.

She had taken Sunset to one of the practice poles in back. Sunset was still getting used to the heels she was given by another girl. They were scuffed red ones, but workable. It matched her hair along with the one size too small dress that made her B cup breasts look a size larger than they were. Lis brushed aside her grey and white locks and tucked them behind an ear.

"Alright, Sunny," Fleur said, using an affectionate nickname the girls had given her, "this is another invert. Watch my hands and thighs."

That wasn't hard. It wasn't as if she needed more reasons to see these fine specimens of women. Sunset never thought of herself as gay or anything. In fact, relationships never interested her at all, even in Equestria. Here she was just trying to survive, and in Equestria she was Celestia's student 24/7 first and foremost; she didn't have time for one. Sex was a part of her job now and she'd have to deal with it, and plenty of the girls like Lis found it flattering to be admired. She wasn't allowed to go topless until she had more time on stage, but given the empty box of fucks the owner had, she could probably get away with it. While on stage people would be ogling her. Catcalling her. They'd be watching her ass and butt shake and twirl while her smaller chest tried to burst from her tight shirt. Even Sunset couldn't stop the lewd thoughts about her coworkers leaking in through the cracks.

She did as she was told and watched Lis wrap her thighs around the pole and proceed to pull herself upwards. Once high enough, she maneuvered her legs to one side of the pole, and with sheer arm strength, hoisted both legs above her head until her crotch was flush against the steel.

Lis' eyes were now on Sunset and the older woman let go with her hands. She slowly slid down the pole until her palms came into contact with the floor, never breaking eye contact. She crawled towards Sunset as her perfect ass approached the ground. "And that is how you do it."

Sunset's first time on stage was almost fun, if she'd actually gotten paid that much. As one of the new girls, she wasn't assigned to the busy hours. It was still a night of fun where her own bitchiness translated into a confidence that worked in her favor. It was always her theory that boys liked to be dominated by a woman. Being glared at like they were nothing while she was wrapped in little more than a smile.

It was almost easy. Look, but don't touch. Fall under the spell of the flesh. Under Celestia's tutelage, she knew one of the universal facts was that knowledge was power. Yet here, she had power over a baser need that clouded the mind of those under her gyratory spell. Sex was a weapon, and a potent one indeed. She didn't make much money after Fat Bastard took his cut, but a good thirty seven dollars in mostly sticky ones was still thirty seven dollars she didn't have before.

Thus concluded the first day as a working girl for the newest performer, "Sunny".

Sunset practiced her dance moves whenever she could. Platinum, a girl with pink and gold hair but an otherwise plain face-but yet an utterly fantastic set of breasts, Sunset noted-claimed that the best way to earn some extra cash was to work on her dance moves. Sunset felt the best way was to use her dancing to emphasis her assets. Lis said her breasts were cute, but Sunset didn't like them all that much. Her butt on the other hand was to die for and everything she learned was how to best make her rear take on a life of its own. She'd shake it in their faces, sometimes even the occasional woman who'd step inside.

Life was slowly turning around. She had come to like her job and the girls she worked with. She found out Platinum had some form of teaching job and this was something she did on the side, although Sunset didn't know what she taught. Lis modeled online in her free time. Bubbles was a mother of two little girls. Candi made, well, candies for the local church.

It was unfortunate that fate took a turn and disrupted her job, or maybe not giving how things turned out. Princess Twilight. The Sirens. "Sci-Twi", as Sunset called her. Sunset had friends for the first time in, well, ever. The girls at the club weren't quite friends. More family than anything. Still, family and friends were two entirely different breeds.

But what would these six think about her job peddling flesh on the side? It was her only real skillset, and magical learning didn't buy a whole lot when magic was acting so weird on this side of the gate. As much as she wanted to let her friends in on her job, she was still utterly terrified of what they'd think. Applejack was very traditional, and for Rarity it would be unladylike or whatever she'd spout. Twilight was a nerd and about as asexual as a girl could get. Pinkie might be accepting, but she was such a loudmouth Sunset's secret might not stay secret for long. Her job was fun, and it was nice to feel wanted there by the girls or regulars. She didn't want to give that up.

Thus began her agonizing days of whether she should or should. She practiced her dances at the Sin Bin, in her newly paid for efficiency apartment paid in scummy singles and fives to a scummy landlord, and even at the school. Strangely enough, dancing in the school brought her an almost zen-like peace. It was there that all three fragments of her life came together: her profession which paid her way in the human world, her school life, and her friends.

"Well, life sucked enough in Equestria. At least nothing's changed," she moaned one evening. No, life wasn't bad at all. It was actually pretty good, but that nagging feeling about the inevitable discovery of her job never left.

She was currently in the library where the steel support columns provided the best poles outside of work that she had access to. The school's automated system shut down the power to the school's network after classes every day, and thus no one ever came back to the library when their precious internet was denied to them.

Sunset began her routine with a few stretches to limber up. After that and shedding all layers except a tank top and her shorty shorts, she got down to business. The first thing she always practiced was some floorwork. She got on her knees and gyrated forward and back, always making sure her fine ass was sticking out exactly where she wanted. Each shake of her hips or shoulders, every breath and movement went unwasted as she pushed herself to an imagined beat.

She always imagined the movements of a pole dancer as those of a snake. Every twist was meant to enchant the eye. With practiced ease, a shake of her ass sent her onto her side which she quickly followed up with a wide stretch of her legs. Her crotch was always covered in her performances, but the thought, the thrill, always remained that she was flashing her audience with her most sacred of places.

Sunset slunk back into a sitting position with her back to the pole and leaned her weight into it. She rose up a ways before catching an ankle and hand on the opposite side and swung around the pole. She stopped after two full rotations around the pole and ground her womanhood into the cold steel with the metal lodged between her breasts. She gave a show to an imaginary crowd in front of her, her breasts split and pussy covered by the offending pole. To her rear the crowd would cheer as her ass hypnotically danced to the beat.

A tiny voice gasped from behind as something clattered all over the ground. Sunset whirled around to face whoever it was. No one was supposed to be here!

Twilight Sparkle still wore that cute little bun and uniform. Sunset found it strange that her first thought was to look at her hair when one of her friends had just caught her pole dancing. Her mouth had opened into a wordless plea of surprise. The shock had caused her armful of books, all reference material, to spill to the floor in a heap.

Of course the other Twilight would live in the library, too.

Both of them had frozez. Sunset had no idea how to explain, and Twilight no doubt lost on what to say. A hand covered her mouth after she gasped in surprise. What exactly was Sunset to say? She had seen videoes and wanted to try them out? Certainly not that it was her job and she needed to stay updated on her moves.

Minutes passed before one of them spoke. "S-S-Sun..." and the words immediately died in Twilight's mouth. Her face had blossomed crimson and her legs were shaking like an excitable animal.

Sunset wasn't sure what came over her. One minute she was staring at her friend from across the room, the next she was striding over to her confidently and giving her a shove. Twilight landed with an 'oof' in the chair behind her and she stared fearfully at Sunset. That old feeling was back, that arrogance that came with knowing Sunset had an advantage over another.

Sunset walked a little closer until her legs were directly touching Twilight's the shy girl's breath caught in her throat. Sunset could see Twilight's nipples hardening and poking through the fabric of her uniform. She was panting slightly and the blush grew deeper and redder.

The dancer couldn't help but smile as she slid her legs across Twilight's until she was all but sitting in her lap. Sunset could smell the lilac detergent she used to wash her clothes and the musk of books. She could see the flush across Twilight's face and the point where she suddenly forgot to breathe as Sunset slid her legs across Twilight's thighs. This had gone in the absolute last direction she'd ever expect, no doubt.

God, Sunset never felt so wet.

"Shall I give you a private dance?"


End file.
